


Any Time

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [76]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Death, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Mourning, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 76 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Grace Armstrong/Jess Black with the prompt: I want you to have this.





	Any Time

“I can’t believe he’s gone,” Jess speaks looking up at the framed pictures of her uncle's awards. No one wanted to take down any of the war memorabilia in Dutch’s bunker it felt wrong now that he was dead. Still having to look at it every day while they were down here was hard for the woman.

“I’m sorry Jess- I know he was like a father to you,” Grace tells her, putting a hand on the other's shoulder in comfort. “Your uncle was a good man I’m sure he’d be proud of you- you’ve really been strong.”

“Strong? A strong person could have saved him if I was strong he wouldn’t be dead-” Jess starts though her voice breaks as she's speaking. She has to turn away not wanting Grace to see how she felt. She was a tough cookie, always had been and she wasn’t about to let something like this stop it from happening.

Grace moves her hand instead of going to take Jess’s hand in her own. Jess turns around to look at her even though some tears had started to fall. Jess would never let most of the people in this bunker but Grace wasn’t most people so the other could see it. She trusted Grace to not going around to tell the others about this.

“When I lost my father this really helped me,” Grace tells her, reaching to the table next to her bed. She holds out a tiny book. “It really helped me I want you to have it. Maybe it can help you get through your stuff.”

Jess takes the book and looks at it. Part of her wants to say there’s no way in hell a book is going to help but if Grace thinks so then maybe she can try. She moves closer to take the book. “I really appreciate it. Anything that’ll help is appreciated.”

“You know I’ll always be here right- anything you need Jess you’ve just gotta ask.” Grace insists. Jess isn’t the type to just go asking for help but Grace hopes that Jess trusts her enough to do that now. “I care about you and I want to help you any way that I can.” 

Jess stares at Grace for a moment looking into her eyes seeing just how sincere the other is. She feels lucky to have someone like Grace here with her. Sure she doesn’t have Dutch anymore but she has Grace. Grace cares, Grace is going to stick around for a long time. 

Just thinking about it all makes Jess nervous though she still leans in and kisses Grace. She hadn’t kissed anyone before but at that moment it felt right, this felt right. Grace doesn’t pull away she kisses right back she’s more confident in it than Jess she knows how right it is. They’ve survived the end of the world together they deserve this.

When they pull away Jess smiles, “I’m gonna read your book a bit before it’s time to eat- see you later?” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you later.” Grace agrees watching as Jess walks out of the room. Grace isn’t sure what this is but she does know it’s going to make the end of the world a hell of a lot better.


End file.
